my pretty boy
by dandelionleon
Summary: Karena permainan konyol yang dibuat Chanyeol, Sehun si 'sok manly' harus rela berubah menjadi perempuan untuk menyamar karena kekalahannya. Sehun harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang yeoja banyak tanya bernama Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Dan semoga saja penyamaran Sehun sebagai Sehyun tak akan ketahuan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Pretty Boy**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Main cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun(as Oh Sehyun)**

**Other cast : Sungjae(BTOB), Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin(Kai), Kris , Kim Jongdae(Chen), Kim Joonmyeon(Suho) , and other cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Cameo : No Minwoo(Boyfriend) , Bae Suzy (Miss A) , Jung Daehyun (BAP) ,Park Yura(Chanyeol noona),Kim Taeyon (SNSD), cameo disini bisa berarti ada sedikit dialog atau numpang lewat nama, hehe *digaplok*. And tiap cerita cameonya bakal nukar-nukar *no protes*.**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor garing krenyess , Friendship, School Life, GS(Gender Switch)**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari serial drama korea judulnya 'Ma Boy' tapi isi cerita beda! Hanya sedikit yang author angkat. Seluruh cast disini milik orang tua masing-masing saya hanya pemilik ide ceritanya aja.**

**Summary : Karena permainan konyol yang dibuat Chanyeol, Sehun si 'sok manly' harus rela berubah menjadi perempuan untuk menyamar karena kekalahannya. Sehun harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang yeoja banyak tanya bernama Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Dan semoga saja penyamaran Sehun sebagai Sehyun tak akan ketahuan. **

**Warning : Typo nyebar, bahasa belepotan , GS, DLDR! ,all uke is yeoja. No bashing and no flame! Yang berani copy cerita songong ini bakal dicium sama om sooman! ;p**

**Gak suka? Jangan baca! **

**And selamat baca ^^/ (Saran dari author, dengerin lagu Chi Chi – pink lens , pas Sehun nyamar jadi yeoja biar feelnya lebih dapet, kekekeke)**

Suasana siang hari begitu terik membuat sebagian orang berbuat malas untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun, termasuk keenam namja tampan di SM high school. Mereka menatap orang-orang yang lewat di depan keenam anak itu. Koridor sekolah begitu ramai mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat. Tak jarang banyak siswi genit yang menggoda mereka. Bahkan ada juga siswa yang menatap mereka kagum. Maklum, resiko sebagai band terkenal di sekolah itu maupun dikalangan Sekolah Menengah Atas di Seoul saat ini.

Seperti yang telah dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah anggota band yang terkenal dengan nama EXO. Si namja berambut blonde dengan wajah angry birdsnya menatap malas namja tan di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang lewat.

'Menghancurkan _image_ saja!' Batinnya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Si namja berkulit gelap itu dengan noraknya membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Bukan satu atau dua kancing, tapi secara keseluruhan!

'Dia kira seksi apa?' Batin seorang namja dengan rambut pirang platina berwajah poker face.

Dua namja dengan tinggi berbeda terlihat tertawa seperti orang gila dan melontarkan troll-troll konyol sedari tadi membuat telinga si poker face berdenyut sakit. Dan seorang namja yang tubuhnya mungil-dalam artian pendek- terlihat menghitung uang-uangnya. Biasa, kebiasaan orang kaya. -_-

Oke, kita perkenalkan mereka satu persatu. Mulai dari si pirang platina berwajah poker face, ia adalah gitaris di EXO. Berwajah tampan dan manis sekaligus. Kulitnya seputih susu dan sepucat vampire. Namanya Oh Sehun, si wajah datar dan bersikap paling 'sok manly' diantara teman-temannya. Dengan warna rambut yang menurut Chanyeol seperti uban kakeknya, Sehun sering di ejek oleh teman-temannya. Salahkan siapa? Salahkan ayahnya mempunyai warna rambut aneh seperti itu!

Yang kedua si namja dengan rambut blonde berwajah mirip angry bird-kata temannya. Ia adalah drummer EXO. Namanya Wu Yi Fan, tapi lebih senang di sapa Kris. Wajahnya tampan dan juga anak orang kaya. Ayahnya penggila gitar dan memaksanya menjadi gitaris. Padahal Kris lebih senang menggebuk drum untuk meluapkan emosinya. Dan dengar-dengar ayahnya memiliki salah satu gitar pemberian dari Slash beserta tanda tangannya. KATANYA itu ASLI! You know lah siapa Slash itu, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya bukan?

Si namja dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Kris yang tengah asyik tertawa bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah lead gitariss EXO. Rambutnya berantakan dengan alasan 'menjiwai rock'. Padahal itu hanya alasan! Ia benar-benar pemalas bahkan hanya untuk menyisir rambutnya. Untung saja rambutnya itu tak menjadi sarang laba-laba. Chanyeol juga tampan dan menggilai gitar. Salahnya ia tak memiliki ayah seperti ayahnya Kris yang maniak gitar. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih mengintai gitar 'berharga' milik ayahnya Kris. -_-

Namja yang asyik menghitung uang itu adalah vocalist EXO. Suaranya lembut dan ia mempunyai senyum angelic-katanya- padahal sifatnya jauh dari kata angel. Namanya Kim Suho, si anak orang kaya yang congkak -_- . Semua yang diinginkannya akan menjadi miliknya karena ia banyak uang. Namun Kris selalu meledeknya dengan berkata "kau bahkan tak bisa memiliki gitar Slash milik ayahku, kaya dari mana?' dan itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Dijuluki _golden boys_ karena 'kekayaannya'.

Si namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai. Ia adalah bassis EXO. Sering menebar aura seksi yang menurut Sehun sangat norak dan membuat siapa saja mual. Ia adalah maknae kedua di EXO.

Dan yang terakhir bernama Kim Jongdae, atau kerap disapa Chen. Sebenarya suara Chen yang paling dahsyat diantara mereka semua. Namun karena suara Jongdae itu seperti suara kunti-kata Kris- jadilah ia menjadi si pianist dan backing vocal. Sangat penurut dan juga kikuk terhadap yeoja manapun-kecuali ibu dan neneknya.

Oke, kembali pada topik pembicaraan. Keenam orang itu akhirnya bosan sendiri, Chen dan Chanyeol yang sedari tertawa terlihat menguap. Kai sampai lelah sendiri karena sedari tadi tebar pesona tetapi hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari yeoja-yeoja yang gila. Bahkan ia tadi sempat kesal karena Daehyun-salah satu musuh EXO- lewat dan berteriak "sinting!" tepat di telinganya. Benar-benar kasihan -_-

"Hey bro, aku mulai bosan!" Teriak Kai dengan wajah merengut minta ditinju.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan permainan." Usul Chanyeol dan disusul dengan gelengan teman-temannya. Mereka malas dengan usul Chanyeol yang pasti sangat aneh dan konyol.

"Ayolah! Ini akan menarik! Aku punya permainan baru namanya_"

"Sudahlah Yeol, aku tau permainanmu itu sangat garing dan juga renyah." Ucap Suho-masih menghitung uangnya-dengan wajah datar. Teman-temannya hanya menatap Suho dengan wajah cengo.

'Apa bedanya garing dan renyah?' Batin Chen bertanya.

'Garing? Renyah? Memangnya kerupuk apa.'Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Ck! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku! Kita akan bermain 'siapa disana?' ."

Teman-temannya hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Siapa disana? Memangnya siapa yang ada disana? Disana mana?" Tanya Chen dengan bodohnya.

"Aish! Begini, kalian lihat persimpangan dihadapan kita? Jadi, kita akan menebak siapa yang keluar dari ujung koridor itu apakah dia itu namja atau yeoja." Teman-temannya terlihat tertarik dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lalu, jika benar bagaimana? Dan jika salah bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah tetap datar, padahal dalam hati ia menjerit senang karena mendapat permainan mengasyikkan menurutnya. Asal tau saja, Sehun itu sangat suka dengan permainan konyol dan penuh tantangan-menurutnya- seperti ini. Hanya saja ia itu 'sok manly' dan 'sok cool'.

"Jika salah tentu dapat hukuman dari yang menang. Hukumannya terserah si pemenang. Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Deal!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Keenam namja itu terus saja melihat ujung koridor dihadapan mereka untuk menanti siapa yang akan lewat kali ini.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang akan lewat?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Namja." Ucap Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

"Emm, aku menebak namja juga." Chen tersenyum dengan ucapannya barusan. Setelah sempat bergulat dengan hatinya memilih namja atau yeoja, akhirnya ia memilih namja.

"Aku tentu saja menebak yang akan lewat itu yeoja." Ucap Kai dengan seringainya.

"Aku juga menebak itu yeoja." Jawab Sehun asal.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" Protes Kai tak senang.

"Hey! Bahkan Suho hyung , Kris hyung dan Chen hyung juga menebak sama dan mereka tak ada yang protes! Tidak mungkin aku memilih waria! Disekolah kita tak ada waria! "

"Ck! Sudahlah! Kalian ini, jika seperti itu aku memilih namja juga." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai suara derap kaki sampai ditelinga mereka.

Satu…. Dua… tiga….

Kai dan Sehun terus berdoa dalam hati. Begitupula keempat namja lainnya.

Dan…. Tada!

Itu adalah No Minwoo dari kelas XI B. Chanyeol, Kris , Chen dan Suho langsung bersorak senang. Dengan tampang berurai air mata Suho berkari kearah Minwoo dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uangnya. Katanya sebagai rasa terima kasih -_-. Tentu saja namja imut itu berloncat kegirangan.

"Yey! Kami menang! Sekarang giliran kalian berdua! Tak boleh ada jawaban yang sama!" Teriak Chen dengan hebohnya.

Kai dan Sehun saling beradu pandang-tepatnya adu deathglare.

'Aduh! Aku harus menang dari si cadel itu! Aku tetap dengan pendirianku bahwa yang lewat pasti yeoja! Pasti!' Pekik Kai dalam hatinya.

'Aduh! Namja atau yeoja ya? Baiklah…"

"Namja!"

"Yeoja!" Pekik Sehun dan Kai secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol menyeringai iblis menatap duo maknae itu. Sudah lama ia ingin mengerjai para maknae evil itu. 'Inilah saatnya, muahahaha' Batin iblisnya tertawa -_-

Sehun dan Kai sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi. Berdoa dengan degup jantung tak karuan. Seperti menunggu sebuah arisan atau menanti sang kekasih datang.

TAP…TAP…TAP…. Mereka terus melihat ujung koridor dengan wajah berbeda-beda.

Satu….dua….tiga….

"Annyeong oppadeul" Sapa seorang siswi bername tag 'Bae Suzy' itu dan berlalu begitu menyapa keenam bocah somplak disana.

"Yey! Demi koleksi video *piip* ku dirumah! Aku menang! Terimakasih Suzy, I love you!" Teriak Kai dengan semangat 45.

Sehun menatap datar teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak jadi main. Permi_"

"Enak saja! Kau harus diberi hukuman!" Pekik Kai dengan hebohnya.

"Benar, kau itu katanya 'manly' jadi tunjukkan sikap gentleman mu _dong_!" Ucap Suho tak mau kalah.

"Ck! Baiklah! Apa hukuman kalian buatku?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, kelima temannya ternyata telah berunding dengan membentuk lingkaran seperti teletubies berpelukan. Sehun hanya berdoa dengan hati menangis, semoga para hyungnya yang sedikit sinting itu tak membuat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ehhemm! Sudah kami putuskan, kau akan menyamar sebagai yeoja di sekolah tetangga kita selama 3 bulan! Jika kau sanggup melewati masa-masa itu, kau akan diberi hadian plus-plus!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menyeringai.

Satu detik…Dua detik…Sehun masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, dan…

"APAAA! Shirreooo!" Teriak Sehun dengan kerasnya.

Hey, mana mau dia menyamar di sekolah tetangga yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan sekolah mereka. Apalagi menjadi yeoja? What the jidat! Mau dimana ditaruh wajahnya? Dan juga sosok manly yang dipertahankannya selama ini.

Kelima temannya telah menebak hal ini sebelumnya. Pasti anak itu menolak mentah-mentah. Dan jika mereka memaksa tanpa adanya 'imbalan' pasti Sehun akan menangis meraung-raung di depan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan mengatakan ia telah disakiti dan sebagainya.

"Tenang dulu bodoh! Kan ada hadiah 'plus-plus'nya!" Kata Chen dengan penekanan pada kata 'plus-plus'.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Suho akan memberikan satu juta won padamu."

Mendengar ucapan Kris membuat Suho mendelik kesal pada Kris.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ck! Suho akan memberimu satu juta won dan juga Kris akan menyerahkan gitar slash milik ayahnya, kau puas?" Teriak Chanyeol dengan keras.

"MWOOO!" Teriak Kris, Suho dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Kris menghujani Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'Kau mau ku bunuh atau dibunh ayahku?' Bisik Kris ditelinga chanyeol.

'Ini hanya umpan, bodoh! Memangnya kau yakin dia akan bertahan? Ini hanya rencana untuk mengerjainya,kkk~' Akhirnya setelah melakukan bisik-bisik tetangga, Kris mendengus pasrah.

Sehun memikirkan hal itu matang-matang sampai ia menyeringai.

"hanya itu?" Tantangnya lagi. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

"Ck! Kami akan menjadi pembantumu selama dua bulan!"

"MWOOOO!" Kini Chen, Kai, Suho dan juga Kris berteriak dengan kencangnya sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Baik-baik, aku terima! Aku tagih nanti hadiahnya." Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Tapi jika kau gagal, kau akan menjadi pembantu kami selama dua bulan." Kini Sehun kembali merengut kesal.

"Baiklah, setuju!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

"Dua hari lagi kau akan bersekolah disana" Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Apa? Kau gila? Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu sekolah ini? Bagaimana dengan berkas-berkasnya?"

"Soal itu biar aku dan Suho yang mengurus. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak!" Kini giliran Kris yang berbicara disusul anggukan Suho. Tak sulit bagi mereka mengingat si Suho orang kaya dengan banyak relasi dan juga Kris yang notabenenya adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolah Seoul Arts High School-sekolah tetangga.

'Ck! Mati aku! Siapa saja! help me~' Dan Sehun hanya merengek dalam hati. Salahnya sendiri mau mengikuti permainan si happy virus itu.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

"Ck! Lama sekali? Noona!" Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar kakaknya dengan kesal, begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain-minus Sehun.

"Aish! Berisik kau Park Chanyeol bodoh! Aigoo~ Sehunnie neomu kyeopta! Ayo keluar!" Yura-kakak Chanyeol- menarik paksa tangan Sehun.

Semua teman-temannya benar-benar penasaran. Bagaimanakah penampilan Sehun menjadi yeoja? Cantik? Atau malah terlihat seperti waria-waria yang ada di pinggir jalan? Kai terkekeh dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Shirreo!" Teriak Sehun frustasi. Dengan paksa Yura menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar. Mau tak mau anak itu menurut , toh pada akhirnya teman-temannya juga akan melihatnya. Dengan langkah kesal ia keluar dari kamar Yura.

Rambut wig panjang sepunggung dengan warna coklat tua bergelombang. Tak lupa poni menutupi dahinya. Sebuah bando dengan aksen pita kecil berwarna merah muda melekat diatas kepala-tepatnya wig-milik Sehun.

Seragam khas Seoul Arts High School melekat ditubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan tinggi itu. Rok pendek diatas lutut dengan model lipit seribu berwarna putih dan juga kemeja putih dengan rompi berwarna biru muda, sebuah dasi berwarna biru kotak-kotak melengkapi penampilannya.

Dadanya terlihat menonjol,tentu saja itu sebuah busa agar semua orang percaya bahwa Sehun itu 'yeoja'. Oh, jangan lupakan sepatu sneakers dengan warna pink muda, kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih dan juga tas ransel khas milik perempuan.

Semua teman-temannya menatap kagum. Bagaimana bisa prince Oh Sehun menjadi princess? Itulah pemikiran bodoh mereka. Matanya sedikit diberi eyeliner dan bibir merahnya hanya diberi ulasan lip gloss tipis.

"Woah! Noona daebak!" Puji Kris dan diangguki teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja! Huh! Yasudah, lanjutkan permainan konyol kalian! Aku mau kuliah! Bye semua!" Yura berlari meninggalkan sekumpulan orang bodoh-menurutnya-disana. Ternyata tak sia-sia Chanyeol memohon pada kakaknya itu.

"Jadi? Kalian hanya memuji karya Yura noona? Apakah aku terlihat seperti waria-waria menjijikkan diluar sana?" Cibir Sehun kesal.

"Owh, kau benar-benar cantik! Aku saja ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku sekarang, hahaha." Goda Kai beserta kekehan menyebalkannya.

"Ck! Diam kau hitam! Ish! Wig ini gatal sekali!" Sehun hendak menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal namun Chen melarangnya.

"Jangan hancurkan karya Yura noona!"

"Baiklah! Sudah selesai semuanya bukan? Ah~ namamu kini menjadi Oh Sehyun dan kau akan tinggal di asrama nantinya. Kau juga akan sekamar dengan seorang yeoja." Terang Suho panjang lebar.

"Apa? Kalian tak bisa seenaknya mengganti namaku! Dan soal asrama, aku bahkan tak punya baju ganti perempuan_"

"Kami telah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan bagaimana mungkin seseorang dengan wajah cantik memiliki nama Oh Sehun? Kau gila?" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah koper merah ke tangan Sehun.

"Kau jangan takut begitu. Asramanya tak begitu ketat, kau boleh keluar disaat jam pulang sekolah dan harus kembali di sore hari. Baiklah, kita berangkaaat!" Ucapan terakhir Kris itu membuat Sehun pasrah dengan nasib sialnya.

Mereka mengantar Sehun dengan antusias. Tetapi hanya Kris yang masuk ke dalam sekolah besar itu. Dengan memanipulasi bahwa Sehun adalah 'sepupu jauh'nya.

'Huhh….. Ratapi nasib sialmu Oh Sehun.' Batin Sehun memelas.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Suasana kelas begitu ramai. Tak jarang banyak siswa-siswi yang mengobrol tak jelas. Dan tak jarang pula ada yang berteriak heboh karena Sungjae si artis terkenal.

Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut coklat caramel lurus sepunggung menatap kagum Sungjae si artis. Ia sudah lama mengidolakan namja itu. sesekali si yeoja cantik itu membenarkan anak poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Hingga suara seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan di pagi harinya itu.

"Jangan dilihat terus Luhan-a, bisa-bisa matamu keluar! Kkk~" Seorang yeoja yang tak kalah manis dengan mata berhias eyeliner terkikik melihat reaksi Luhan-si yeoja cantik-yang tengah gelagapan sendiri.

"Baekhyun-a, jangan menggodaku. Aku tak melihatnya, untuk apa aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang tertidur dengan _earphone_ biru dikedua telinganya, dan_"

"Dan kau memang memperhatikannya, Lu. Jika tidak bagaimana kau bisa tau sedetail itu?" Si yeoja bernama Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapan Luhan mencolek dagu yeoja berambut caramel itu dengan tersenyum menggoda.

"Geurae, aku memang memperhatikannya. Bukankah Sungjae sangat tampan Baek? Untung saja aku sekelas dengannya!" Mulai lagi jiwa fangirling Luhan kumat. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Luhan.

Suara riuh anak-anak di kelas X A itu tiba-tiba menjadi senyap saat sang guru memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka kembali duduk karena takut di omeli si guru cantik-sekaligus killer- bernama Kim Taeyon itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak? Apa kalian telah mengerjakan PR yang ku berikan?"

"Sudah seonsaengnim~" Ucap mereka kompak-minus Sungjae yang tengah menguap lebar.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kanada. Ayo masuk kemari~"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu saling bertanya-tanya. Kanada? Apakah berambut pirang dengan mata biru? Yeoja atau namja? Itu lah pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak mereka-minus Sungjae dan Luhan(karena Luhan sedang menatap Sungjae).

Sehun memasuki kelas terkutuk-menurutnya-dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Seperti ada sebuah backsound entah dari mana. Nyanyian-nyanyian merdu sebuah biola mengalun lembut-bagi para namja dikelas itu- saat Sehun masuk ke kelas. Sungjae menatap Sehun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Woah~ beautiful ! Ini baru namanya yeoja!" Gumamnya pelan.

Luhan mendengar gumaman Sungjae langsung menundukkan wajahnya kesal. Ia bisa mendengar gumaman itu karena jarak bangkunya dan bangku Sungjae berspasi satu bangku kosong.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Oh Sehu_Oh Sehyun imnida, bangapseumnida~"

**=Ber-sam-bung-bung-bung-tuing-tuing=**

**Aloha~ author kembali dari hibernasi dengan cerita saoloh again -_-. Sumpah! Awalnya mau buat cerita straight dengan Baekhyun jadi cowok cantik yang nyamar. Tapi gak jadi, sekali-kali si seme yang jadi cewek unyu kali ya? Hahaha *tawa nista* . & author buat gender switch karena feelnya gak dapet kalo dibuat dengan yeoja OC (tepatnya author gak rela kalo Thehun dipasangin sama selain Luhan) khukhukhu… Kenapa author pilih Sehun? Soalnya dari semua seme line(?) sepertinya hanya wajah Sehun yang unyu2 buat jadi cewek *menurut author*. Dan ini terinspirasi dari drama serial pendek atau apa lah itu dengan judul 'Ma Boy'.**

**Mau di delete atau lanjut terserah readers semua. Review yang banyak buat kelanjutan ff ini ya? Author gak nerima kritikan pedasss! *muncrat* **

**Huhuhu… Author gak bisa ngasih apa-apa, Cuma bisa kasih ini *tebar dollar $uho***

**RnR please? ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Pretty Boy**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Main cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun(as Oh Sehyun)**

**Other cast : Sungjae(BTOB), Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin(Kai), Kris , Kim Jongdae(Chen), Kim Joonmyeon(Suho) , and other cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Cameo : Jang Wooyoung(2PM) , Kim Taeyeon(SNSD), Choi Minho(Shinee),Lee Taemin (Shinee), Jo twins (Boyfriend) , cameo disini bisa berarti ada sedikit dialog atau numpang lewat nama, hehe *digaplok*. And tiap cerita cameonya bakal nukar-nukar *no protes***

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor garing krenyess , Friendship, School Life, GS(gender switch)**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari serial drama Korea judulnya 'Ma Boy' tapi isi cerita beda! Hanya sedikit yang author angkat. Seluruh cast disini milik orang tua masing-masing saya hanya pemilik ide ceritanya aja.**

**Summary : Karena permainan konyol yang dibuat Chanyeol, Sehun si 'sok manly' harus rela berubah menjadi perempuan untuk menyamar karena kekalahannya. Sehun harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang yeoja banyak tanya bernama Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Dan semoga saja penyamaran Sehun sebagai Sehyun tak akan ketahuan.**

**Warning : Typo nyebar, bahasa belepotan , GS, DLDR! , all uke is yeoja. No bashing and no flame! Yang berani copy cerita songong ini bakal dicium sama om Sooman! ;p**

**Gak suka? Jangan baca! **

**And selamat baca ^^/ **

"Annyeonghasseyo, Oh Sehu_Oh Sehyun imnida, bangapseumnida."

Ucap Sehun dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan seperti perempuan. Untung saja suaranya tidak sebesar suara Chanyeol atau Kris. Bayangkan saja jika suara besar dan dalam seperti itu memakai rok seperti yang Sehun kenakan, bisa-bisa rakyat di kelas itu kabur semua.

"Woaaahhh! Dia orang Korea!"

"Cantiknya! Sehyun-ssi, aku akan menjadi fans mu!"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" Begitulah teriakan namja-namja disana-minus Sungjae yang saat ini tengah memijit batang hidungnya dengan ekspresi lebay -_-.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah Sehyun-ssi, kau duduk disebelah Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan angkat tanganmu."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dengan lesu.

Sehun berjalan menuju bangku di samping Luhan. Jujur saja ia merutuk dalam hati.

'Kenapa harus yeoja ini? Padahal yang lebih cantik kan banyak!' Protes Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Kami akan mengadakan rapat untuk acara persahabatan antar sekolah yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi. Jangan berisik, arra?"

"Ne!" Seperginya Taeyeon kelas menjadi ramai kembali. Entah itu karena suara berisik yeoja-yeoja yang menatap Sungjae atau namja-namja yang sibuk mengagumi Sehyun. Luhan yang tadinya terdiam kini wajahnya kembali berbinar.

"Annyeong, aku Xi Luhan." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun yang ikut-ikutan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Emm, tanpa aku jelaskan kalian sudah tau bukan aku siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk mereka sendiri sambil tersenyum malu. Luhan hanya menatap kesal Sehyun-Sehun-disebelahnya.

"Sombong sekali." Lirih Luhan kesal, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku rok pendek miliknya.

"Annyeong! Aku Sungjae, kau pasti tau aku siapa kan?" Dengan tiba-tiba Sungjae menghampiri meja Sehun.

'Mana ku tau kau siapa.' Batin Sehun kesal. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah~ kau dari Kanada, pantas saja tak tau aku. Aku adalah artis muda yang tampan. Kau tau drama '_what happen'_ yang sedang popular itu kan? Aku adalah pemeran utamanya."

Untuk kesekian kali Sehun menggeleng dengan kaku.

'Memangnya aku peduli? Aku bahkan malas menonton drama membosankan seperti itu.' Batin Sehun berapi-api.

Luhan disebelahnya hanya menatap Sungjae melongo. Ia jadi ingin muntah sendiri. Ternyata idolanya bisa senarsis ini?

'Aigoo~ apa benar dia si cool yang ku idolakan selama ini?' Batin Luhan bertanya.

"Kau cantik, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?"

"MWO?" Siswa-siswi di kelas itu berteriak heboh. Termasuk Sehun yang sudah menggeram sedari tadi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum memaksa dan berlari menuju asrama tepatnya kamar barunya. Sumpah! Ia ingin memukul wajah namja itu tadi. Ini sama saja seperti pelecehan baginya. Entah dari segi apa ia mengatakan hal itu sebuah 'pelecehan' -_-

Sungjae menatap kepergian Sehun dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Ah~ mungkin dia malu? Aigoo~ aku memang _to the point_ sekali." Sungjae berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan senyum-senyum aneh. Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya kasian. Ya, kasian karena kebodohan atau ke-norak-an-nya. -_-

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Suasana sore menjelang malam begitu tenang di SA High School. Semua siswa memasuki kamar asrama masing-masing. Sehun dengan langkah gontai memasuki kamar barunya. Benar-benar menguras emosinya hari ini. Mati-matian ia berusaha menulikan telinganya saat Sungjae yang duduk tepat di sampingnya mengoceh tanpa henti. Belum lagi yeoja bernama Xi Luhan yang terus-terusan menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya.

CKLEKKK … Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang seseorang tak jauh dari saja Sehun membuka pakaiannya jika saja suara pintu terbuka itu tak menyadarkannya.

"Hoahhmm….Dasar guru Kim menyebalkan! Aku_eh? Oh Sehyun? Ternyata kita sekamar? Woa! Senangnya~" Yeoja yang baru saja masuk itu tersenyum girang saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehyun yang menatapnya kesal.

'Ck! Kenapa harus yeoja berisik ini _sih_? Aisshh!' Sehun memasuki kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Tak lupa ia membawa handuk dan segala 'perlengkapannya'.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sebal.

"Ish! Dasar pelit bicara!" Teriak Luhan dengan sebal. Yeoja mungil itu membanting tasnya ke atas ranjangnya.

"Mataku mengantuk, hoahhmmm…." Luhan menutup matanya hendak menuju alam mimpi. Dua puluh lima menit telah berlalu dan Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Maklum, ia harus dengan repot mengeringkan rambutnya dulu baru memakai wig dan juga sumpalan dada yang membutuhkan waktu lama.

CKLEEKKK…. Sehun sudah lengkap dengan baju kaus biasa dan juga celana panjang. Ia melihat Luhan yang tertidur dengan masih memakai seragam SA High School. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya.

'Ck! Dia ini yeoja apa? Bahkan bisa-bisanya ia tertidur dengan seragam yang pastinya jorok itu.' Sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di balik bantal. Takut-takut jika Luhan mencari tau tentangnya makanya ia menyembunyikan benda itu disana.

Ia melihat beberapa pesan masuk lalu membacanya dengan wajah kesal.

**Happy virus pabo**

'**Sehyun-a, bagaimana hari pertamamu di SA high school? Oppa merindukanmu kkk~ .'**

"Sialan kau Chanyeol! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi pembantuku nanti" Sehun menyeringai setan.

**Kkamjong sialan**

'**Sehyunnie, apa teman sekamarmu cantik? Bogochippo :*' **Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal mendapat pesan dari Kai .

**Kris naga**

'**Sehunnie, aku hanya berkata berhati-hatilah, dan semoga kau tak bertahan sampai 3 bulan. Aku tak mau mencuri gitar Slash ayahku hanya untukmu! '**

"Ini lagi! Akan kupastikan gitar itu menjadi milikku! Rasakan nanti."

**Suho hyung**

'**Hey nak, jika ada gadis kaya disana tolong kenalkan padaku, arrachi? '**

"Nak? Memangnya aku anaknya apa?" Gumam Sehun kesal.

**Chen kim**

**Hanya memastikan kau tidur nyenyak atau tidak. Kau tau? Krystal terus bertanya dimana kau dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Sehun harus ke luar negeri untuk beberapa bulan karena kakeknya sakit parah' . Ia langsung menangis seperti orang gila! Hahahaha…**

Sepertinya hanya pesan dari Chen yang paling normal diantara teman-temannya. Sehun hendak menutup matanya namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan di depan matanya. Dengan santainya Luhan membuka pakaiannya. Mata Sehun melotot sempurna.

"Hey! Ganti di kamar mandi!" Pekik Sehun dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti yeoja berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita ini sama-sama yeoja. Wae? Kau mempunyai kelainan menyukai sesama jenis?" Luhan masih tetap membuka kancing bajunya dan kini terlepas sempurna. Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip.

GLEKKK… Terdengar suara Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya sesak nafas. Bayangkan, Luhan hanya mengenakan bra berwarna pink dan rok pendek yang belum terlepas. Walau Sehun kurang suka dengan Luhan, tetapi bagaimana pun dia itu tetap laki-laki yang akan tergoda melihat pemandangan didepannya.

'Aiisshh! Sialan! Yeoja ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tahan Sehun…tahan… Ini masih hari pertama dan kau tak boleh ketahuan.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Saat Luhan hendak membuka rok yang ia kenakan dengan cepat Sehun berbalik memunggunginya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dasar aneh! Jika tak suka sekamar denganku kau boleh bilang!" Dengan kesal Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sementara itu Sehun yang ada didalam selimut tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya memanas.

'Jika bisa aku tak sekamar denganmu sudah ku lakukan, bodoh!' Pekiknya dalam hati.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Pagi yang indah dengan cuaca yang cerah. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya dan tak lupa wig panjangnya. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit layaknya membaca mantra.

"Sehyun-a, kita ke kelas bersama ya?"

'Aish! Pengganggu ini!' Batin Sehun kesal. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan kasar Sehun menghempaskan tangan mungil itu membuat si pemilik tangan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku sendiri saja." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Dia kenapa? Dasar sombong!" Luhan berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menendang bokong Sehyun saat itu juga.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing dengan wajah kesal. Malas untuk belajar tepatnya.

"Luhannie, kau tau hari ini ada tes menyanyi dan juga dance?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ne, aku tau!" Luhan menidurkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Sungjae yang tengah menggoda si Sehyun.

"Aish! Kau kenapa? Karena anak baru itu ya? Bagaimana sekamar dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan juga sombong! Dan satu lagi, hanya karena aku membuka pakaianku di depannya ia jadi marah denganku. Padahal kita sama-sama yeoja kan? Aku menebak, mungkin saja ia memiliki kelainan seksual!" Ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang datar mereka.

"Dasar Luhan!" Kedua anak itu kembali berbalik untuk menghadap papan tulis. Lebih baik melihat papan tulis dari pada mendengar ocehan aneh si Luhan, fikir mereka.

"Sehyunnie, aku membawakanmu ini. Ini adalah coklat yang ku pesan langsung dari Swiss. Terimalah!" Sungjae memberi coklat itu ke tangan Sehun. Lelaki berkulit putih itu hanya tersenyum paksa dan menaruh coklat itu di laci mejanya.

"Yes!" Sungjae berbalik dan duduk kembali dibangkunya.

'Swiss apanya? Ini coklat tiruan! Aku bahkan bisa membeli langsung ke Swiss atau Belgia langsung.' Cibir Sehun dalam hati.

Keadaan kelas yang tadinya ricuh layaknya sedang ada tawuran kini berubah senyap saat Taeyeon memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Pagi semua?"

"Pagi saem~"

"Kalian tau bukan bahwa hari ini ada kelas bernyanyi?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan senyum tipis.

"Ne~." Ucap mereka serempak terkecuali Sehun. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

'Bagaimana ini? Bodoh! Aku lupa bahwa ini sekolah seni! Mampus aku!'

"Sekarang kita menuju ruang musik. Ah~ bagi yang mengambil kelas dance kalian bisa pergi menuju ruang dance, disana Jang Wooyoung seonsaengnim telah menunggu. Sehyun-nie, kau ikut kelas dance kan?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Untung saja hyung-hyungnya yang gila itu telah menyiapkan semua. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa dia bernyanyi dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti itu? Bicara saja susah! Dengan paksa ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali aku ini kelas menyanyi." Gumam Sungjae lirih.

"Dan bagi yang mengambil kelas menyanyi dan dance, kalian bisa pilih salah satunya."

Semua yang ada disana berjalan menuju kelas yang dituju masing-masing. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Anak itu mengambil kelas menyanyi dan dance. Kebetulan karena ia pintar keduanya.

"Huhh… Aku pilih yang mana?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Hish! Aku sedang malas bernyanyi. Baiklah…. Sehyun-a, pergi bersama ya?"

Sehun yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah datar tiba-tiba menedelik kesal ke arah Luhan. Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan kurus Sehun.

"Jangan menolak!" Ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Mau di larang pun, pasti gadis ini akan mengikutinya.

** Dance class**

Seorang guru muda dengan rambut blonde tengah menanti murid-muridnya dikelas dance. Jang Wooyoung, guru muda itu meneguk air mineral yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Annyeong saem~"

"Ah! Masuk dan duduklah."

Semua murid disana duduk di lantai dengan pakaian yang telah diganti sebelumnya. Mereka memakai training agar mudah bergerak nantinya. Sehun hanya menatap malas orang dihadapannya. Namun sejurus kemudian ia terkejut bukan main. Itu adalah Jang Wooyoung, sunbae nya dulu saat berada di les dance. Sehun bersembunyi dipunggung kecil Luhan walau itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan takut." Bisik Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Aish! Kau kenapa?" Ucap Luhan kesal masih dengan nada berbisik.

'Dasar cari kesempatan!' Batin Sehun kesal. Hey! Bahkan dia tak tau Sehun itu namja atau yeoja -_-.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan dance berpasangan. Kalian boleh memilih pasangan masing-masing. Kalau bisa perempuan dan laki-laki, tetapi mengingat jumlahnya yang tak seimbang, sesama jenis juga tak apa."

Seluruh murid-murid disana berkasak-kusuk mencari pasangan. Luhan? Ia hanya berharap ada yang mendatanginya. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengajaknya. Sehun hanya terdiam mematung melihat kehebohan teman-temannya dalam memilih pasangan menari.

"Oke, semua sudah memiliki pasangan? Xi Luhan, bagaimana denganmu? Dan kau? Anak baru?"

Wooyoung mendekati Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia seperti melihat wajah itu, namun ia lupa dimana.

"Kalian berdua saja." Ucap Wooyoung dengan santainya dan meninggalkan kedua anak itu. Luhan tentu saja senang, tetapi Sehun berbanding terbalik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

'Aisshh! Kenapa selalu dengan dia? ' Teriaknya dalam hati.

'Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuannya. Si sombong ini pasti tak bisa menari, kkkk~' Batin Luhan tertawa.

"Oke, dimulai dari pasangan bernomor urut satu."

Seorang yeoja manis berambut hitam sebahu dan seorang namja tinggi berjalan menuju tempat pengundian di depan. Mereka mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam tempat kaca. Kertas-kertas itu berisi tulisan untuk jenis musik yang akan mereka pilih untuk menari.

"Baiklah, Taemin dan Minho kalian mendapat musik dan tarian yang bagaimana?"

"music ballad" Ucap Minho dengan wajah stoicnya seperti biasa.

"Dan juga tarian yang manis dan lembut." Sambung Taemin dengan senyum manis. Wooyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Musik mulai mengalun, kedua orang itu memulai gerakan-gerakannya. Awalnya sehun hanya menatap malas ke arah orang itu. Namun semakin lama gerakan mereka semakin menarik. Ia sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Sampai suara musik berhenti, seluruh siswa dan siswi menepuk tangan mereka.

"Kalian yang terbaik." Bisik Wooyoung dan tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya nomor urut 2. Ah~ Kwangmin dan Youngmin."

Wooyoung menunjuk dua orang anak kembar yang mengangkat tangan mereka. Kedua namja kurus itu mengambil undian seperti Minho dan Taemin tadi.

"Hip hop" Ucap Kwangmin dengan wajah berbinar.

"Gerakan enerjik. Sempurna" Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, let's dance!" Kedua anak kembar itu menari dengan sangat keren. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah anak kesayangan Wooyoung-selain Minho dan Taemin. Luhan ingin sekali menari dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi sepertinya kedua anak kembar itu tak dapat dipisahkan. Sehun menatap kagum pemandangan didepannya.

Hingga sampai pada urutan ke delapan. Luhan dan Sehun maju kedepan dengan wajah gugup. Tinggi tubuh yang tak setara membuat Luhan diejek 'pendek' terus dengan teman-temannya.

"Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehyun. Wow! Kalian seperti pasangan lelaki dan perempuan. Baiklah silahkan dipilih." Wooyoung tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun. Ia baru mengingat anak yang satu itu mirip dengan Oh Sehun, adik kelasnya saat les dance dulu.

"Musik RnB" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tenang.

"Gerakan dance yang…Mwo?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"Kenapa Xi Luhan? Lanjutkan sebelum aku menyuruh kalian bergoyang dangdut." Ancam Wooyoung. Semua anak disana tertawa saat mendengar kata 'dangdut'. Entah dari mana Wooyoung mengetahui tarian dari Indonesia itu. -_-

"G-gerakan yang romantis dan….sensual."

"MWO?" Teriak seiisi kelas-minus Wooyoung- mereka tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Masalahnya jika Sehun mengenakan pakaian pria saat ini mungkin saja masuk akal. Namun, dihadapan mereka adalah Oh Sehyun dan Xi Luhan yang sesama yeoja. Bagaimana bisa dengan gerakan sensual? Bisa-bisa mereka seperti pasangan lesbian nantinya.

Kedua orang itu terus mematung.

"Baiklah, jika tak mau bisa ku ganti sa_"

"Kami terima saem." Ucap Sehun tersenyum. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Oke, aku akan menyalakan musiknya." Guru muda itu menyalakan musik dari sebuah tape yang ada di sebelahnya.

Musik mulai mengalun memasuki indera pendengaran Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan terus merutuk dalam hati. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, ia tetap fokus.

Dimulai dari gerakan-gerakan kecil. Kedua orang itu mulai serius. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan melakukan kontak-kontak fisik *bayangkan aja dance trouble maker*. Semua yang ada disana menatap takjub. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yeoja menari mendapat kemistri seperti yeoja dan namja? Fikir mereka masing-masing.

Sampai musik terakhir mengalun. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpelukan dengan peluh dan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena capek. Tangan Luhan berada di leher Sehun, dan tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggang Luhan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

DEG! 'Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan begini?' Batin Sehun bertanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Untung saja tepuk tangan riuh dari teman-temannya menyadarkannya kembali kedunia nyata. Refleks Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terjembab ke lantai. Suara yang tadinya riuh kini berubah senyap.

"Yak! Kenapa mendorongku hah?!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau terlalu lama memelukku." Jawab Sehun dengan santai. Padahal jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian benar-benar keren! Aku terpukau sendiri melihatnya. Baiklah anak-anak, pasangan terakhir telah tampil. Kalian boleh beristirahat. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong ssaem~"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ingin sekali ia menendang kaki jenjang Sehun. Namja berwajah datar itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup.

'Huh! Aku ini kenapa?' Tanyanya lagi dalam hati. Sehun memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya. Sampai pemandangan didepannya membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Ah! Kau mengejutkanku!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar dengan suara aslinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Ia menginjak kaki Sehun dengan kuat.

"AAAA~!" Pekik Sehun kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang mengumpat dalam hati.

'Dasar yeoja gila! Aiisssh!'

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Suasana siang itu begitu terik. Sehun berjalan keluar area sekolah mengingat jam pulang sekolah telah datang. Ia berjalan menuju sekolah aslinya.

Sekumpulan siswa disana menatap Sehun bingung.

'Kenapa anak sekolah sebelah kemari?'

'Ternyata siswi disekolah sebelah cantik-cantik ya?'

Begitulah bisik-bisik anak disana. Ingin rasanya Sehun meninju wajah mereka semua.

Chanyeol terlihat memakan sebuah sosis sambil bersandar di bawah pohon. Kris dan Suho yang biasa tak akur kini terlihat saling berdekatan dengan laptop dihadapan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka lihat sampai mereka tertawa seperti orang gila. Chen dan Kai tertidur disebelah Chanyeol.

"Yak!" Teriak Sehun tiba-tiba membuat aktivitas mereka berhenti. Kai dan Chen yang baru saja terbangun kini gelagapan seperti orang bodoh.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Teriak Chen heboh.

"Memang iya kebakaran! Disini tepatnya!" Sehun menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie? Dan kenapa kau keluar dari sekolah?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah malas.

"Aku sudah pulang sekolah! Aish! Aku kesal kalian tau? Ada yeoja yang membuat kepalaku hampir pecah! Belum lagi ada seorang namja gila yang selalu menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Satu detik….dua detik… dan_

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kelima temannya tertawa seperti orang gila. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk paha Chen dengan keras , begitu pula sebaliknya. Kai tertawa guling-guling dengan wajah geli. Kris dan Suho saling menggelengkan kepala mereka. Oow! Mereka tak tau bahwa mata Sehun telah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Kenapa menertawakanku? Hiks…"Ucapnya parau membuat kelima orang yang sedari tadi tertawa nista mendadak panik.

"A-aigoo~ kami tak sengaja. Ulljima Sehun-a" Dengan gelagapan Kris menyerahkan tissue bekas dari tangan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengelap air matanya dan juga hidungnya yang berair dengan tissue bekas itu. Tak taukah ia bahwa ada cairan lendir disana? Maklum, Chanyeol sedang flu.

"I-itu…." Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata.

Sehun melihat tissue ditangannya dan…..

"Wuaaa! Apa ini? Inguth! Inguth!" Teriaknya dengan cadel kumat.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Kris yang memberi tissue sembarangan!" Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian menyebalkan! Huweee! Eomma!" Si manly Oh Sehun menangis teman-teman. Kelima temannya hanya bisa pasrah mendengar tangisan Sehun.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menangisnya. Akhirnya Sehun terdiam juga. Hari sudah mulai petang, dan Sehun baru selesai menangis seperti anak kecil tersesat.

"Aigoo~ kau harus tahan. Ini baru dua hari Sehun-a."Chen berkata dengan santainya.

"Tahan wajahmu petak hyung! Jika kalian menjadi aku kalian pasti akan kabur!"

"Aisshh! Ingatlah apa yang akan kau dapatkan! Hadiah bro, hadiah!" Kini giliran Kai yang memprovokasi.

"Sudahlah, nanti malam kau harus datang latihan Sehunnie. Dua minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan…" Suho terlihat menggantung ucapannya.

"Dengan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dengan sekolah…Huhhh… Sekolah sebelah, sekolahmu sekarang."

"APA? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang dengan pihak sekolah ini bahwa aku sedang keluar negeri? Aku menolak!" Protes Sehun.

"Kau akan memakai topeng ketika kita bernyanyi nanti. Kami akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah gitariss cadangan." Terang Kris dengan wajah tenang.

"Aaaakh! Kalian membuatku sakit kepala! Arra! Aku akan datang!" Sehun berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan meninggalkan kelima 'teman ajaib'nya.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tenang saja Yeol, kau meragukan kami?" Suho mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berisi kartu kredit yang berderet.

"Kau mau apa hyung? Memberi kami uang?" Tanya Kai antusias.

"Aniyo~ hanya ingin melihat jumlah uangku saja. Ternyata uangnya masih banyak. Haaah… bisa-bisa nanti eomma marah karena aku tak menghabiskan uang ini."

Kelima temannya mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin memukul Suho.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan tanktop putih dan celana panjang bermotif rilakuma. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

"Kemana Sehyun? Padahal sudah jam setengah delapan." Luhan masih saja mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Maklum, hatinya itu sangat baik dan polos. Walau ia suka kesal dengan sifat Sehun, namun ia menghargai Sehyun atau Sehun sebagai teman.

CKLEKKK…. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sehun memasuki kamar itu dengan wajah ditekuk. Sehabis pulang menemui teman 'ajaib'nya, Sehun bermain ke game center dan pergi ke kedai ramen dengan makan sepuas-puasnya. Ia malas makan di asrama, katanya makanannya tak sesuai seleranya, dasar! Belum lagi ada seorang ahjussi mesum yang menarik-narik tangannya. Dengan kekuatan super ia membogem wajah si tua mesum itu membabi buta. Sampai-sampai si ahjussi tepar ditempat.

"Ah~ Sehyun-a, kau dari mana saja? Kau tak makan malam?" Tanya Luhan dengan masih melakukan aktivitas mengeringkan rambutnya.

'Ck! Dasar sok peduli!' Batin Sehun. Sehun masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Hey! Kau ini pelit sekali berbicara? Kau tak senang denganku ya? Bilang saja!" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun masih tetap menunduk.

"Aku harus jawab apa lagi hah? Kau ini banyak tanya seka_"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"_li" Sambungnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

DEG…DEG…DEG… Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak karuan lagi. Luhan masih menatapnya tajam.

"A-aissh! Minggir!" Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan agar menyingkir, namun Luhan tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Sepertinya Oh Sehun kekurangan tenaga karena habis-habisan menghajar ahjussi mesum tadi -_-.

"Tidak mau! Jawab dulu aku!" Teriak Luhan dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Minggir! "

"Tidak!"

"Aish! Kau keras kepala sekali! Minggir!"

"Aniyo! Shirreo!"

Dan terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun terus mendorong bahu Luhan agar menjauh. Luhan tetap setia pada posisinya. Dan….

BUUKKKK…

Siapa saja, tolong abadikan moment itu!

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya begtu pula Luhan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 3 centi saja. Posisi Luhan berada dibawah dan Sehun diatas. Luhan melirik kebawah dan apa yang dia lihat? Tangan Sehun berada tepat di dadanya. Mereka masih mematung dengan wajah bodoh.

'T-ternyata dadanya besar juga, hihihi.' Batin Sehun menyeringai.

"Dimana tanganmu Oh Sehyuuuun! Dasar bodoh!"

**=TBC=**

**Woahahahaha *tawa nista*. Author ngakak sendiri pas ngetik ini. semua terjadi begitu aja. Disini author jelasin ne? Kris sama Suho itu se-angkatan sama Chanyeol, Chen, Kai sama Sehun. Mereka manggil hyung karena perbedaan bulan lahir aja. Sementar si uke line itu masih kelas satu. Dan Sehun nyamar ke sekolahnya Luhan dia nyamar jadi kelas satu. Entah apa alasannya author juga gak tau *plakkk* . Oke, moment Hunhannya mulai banyak kan? Kkkk~ buat pairing-pairing lain mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul. Oke, sekian dan terima jadi.**

**Review banyak, update nya bakal cepat…**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review fanfic ini. *bow***

**Annyeong~ ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Pretty Boy**

**Author : DandelionLeon**

**Main cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun(as Oh Sehyun)**

**Other cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Sungjae(BTOB),do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), Kris , Kim Jongdae(Chen), Kim Joonmyeon(Suho) ,kim minseok, huang zi tao, zhang yixing(lay) and other cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Cameo : Choi Zelo (BAP) ,Kim Taehyung (BTS) as byun taehyung, cameo disini bisa berarti ada sedikit dialog atau numpang lewat nama, hehe *digaplok*. And tiap cerita cameonya bakal nukar-nukar *no protes***

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor garing krenyess , Friendship, School Life, GS(gender switch)**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari serial drama Korea judulnya 'Ma Boy' tapi isi cerita beda! Hanya sedikit yang author angkat. Seluruh cast disini milik orang tua masing-masing saya hanya pemilik ide ceritanya aja.**

**Summary : Karena permainan konyol yang dibuat Chanyeol, Sehun si 'sok manly' harus rela berubah menjadi perempuan untuk menyamar karena kekalahannya. Sehun harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang yeoja banyak tanya bernama Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Dan semoga saja penyamaran Sehun sebagai Sehyun tak akan ketahuan.**

**Warning : Typo nyebar, bahasa belepotan , GS, DLDR! , all uke is yeoja. No bashing and no flame! Yang berani copy cerita songong ini bakal dicium sama om Sooman! ;p**

**Gak suka? Jangan baca! **

**And selamat baca ^^/ **

Setelah mendapat tinjuan dari Luhan, Sehun hanya terdiam dan duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah kesal. Luhan yang merasa bersalah akhirnya mengobati luka yang ada disudut bibir Sehun. Sepertinya luka itu takkan hilang dalam waktu sehari. Terlihat sedikit memar disana.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kenapa melayangkan tinju seperti itu? Tenagamu seperti bison saja!" Oceh Sehun dengan kesal. Tak ia pedulikan dengan suaranya yang sedikit ngebass itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Habisnya, aku melakukannya tanpa sadar! Siapa suruh kau memegang dada ku? Dan jangan menyebutku bison! Kau itu yang seperti bison, mana ada perempuan bertubuh tegap?" Luhan terus saja mengusap lebam disudut bibir Sehun dengan pelan, walau sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menekan lebam itu sampai Sehun menjerit.

"Ehhm… itu tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kita sama-sama yeoja 'kan? Dan lagi aku hanya memegang bukan meremas_AAAKKKHH! "

Luhan menekan lebam di sudut bibir Sehun dengan keras. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Jangan menyebut hal-hal 'aneh' seperti itu! Aku tak suka." Luhan meletakkan handuk yang tadi digunakannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air.

Seringai terpampang dibibir Sehun.

"Hal aneh yang bagaimana heum? Ah~ kau tau? Sebenarnya aku ini menyukai perempuan _lho_."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun mata Luhan membulat lebar. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri untuk menjauhi Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

'Tentu saja! Aku ini laki-laki, pasti aku menyukai perempuan!' Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

"Ck! Ani~ aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula jika memang benar, aku tak mau dengan gadis sepertimu. Aku lebih memilih bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo atau guru kita sekalian. Taeyeon seonsaengnim."

Bohong! Bahkan jantungmu tak berhenti berdisco saat dekat dengannya, Oh Sehun!

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk meletakkan baskom air dan handuk yang sedari di pegangnya.

Sehun mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Ia mencari headset birunya. Tiba-tiba ia memegang sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita pink diatasnya.

'Ini coklat dari si namja gila tadi? Hish! Menjijikkan!' Dengan tubuh digerak-gerakkan seperti cacing kepanasan Sehun melempar kotak yang berisi coklat itu ke belakang.

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengambil coklat itu.

"Kenapa kau membuang ini? Bukankah ini dari Sungjae?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun masuk ke dalam selimutnya-tanpa melepas seragamnya- dan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Untukku ya?" Bujuk Luhan dengan wajah imut.

"Ambil saja." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Yey! Assa! Gomawo Sehyunnie." Luhan duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan memeluk coklat itu.

'Kenapa dia tidak tidur juga?' Sehun menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama lima belas menit, anak itu tertidur juga. Sehun keluar dari selimutnya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus hitam longgar dan celana skinny biru dongker. Ia meraih topi hitam didalam lemarinya. Tas punggungnya yang berwarna hitam ia kenakan agar bisa menaruh wig-sialan-didalamnya. Mana mau dia berlatih band dengan memakai wig, bisa-bisa temannya bukannya berlatih malah menertawakannya.

Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum karena anak itu benar-benar sudah terlelap.

'Ckck! Tidurnya seperti kerbau!' Luhan tidur dengan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya, makanya Sehun mengatakannya tidur seperti kerbau.

Sebelum pergi Sehun sempat menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Luhan. Ia meloncat dari jendela kamarnya. Untung saja kamar Sehun ada di lantai satu.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya berlatih. Rumah Chanyeol tepatnya.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

"Yo! Oh Sehun, kau terlambat lima belas menit." Teriak Chanyeol sambil melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Berisik! Kalian tak tau? Aku harus menunggu si yeoja aneh itu tertidur dulu!"

"Wohoo~ kau menunggunya tertidur? Apa gadis yang sekamar denganmu cantik? Dadanya besar?" Goda Kai dengan wajah mesum.

"Hish! Dasar kau yadong akut! Ani, dia biasa saja. Tetapi dadanya besar ." Entah sadar atau tidak Sehun mengucapkan itu. Sambil meraih gitarnya dan mengecek senar gitarnya ia tetap fokus tak tau bahwa hyung-hyungnya menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan -_-.

"Ah~ benarkah? Kau memperhatikannya ya?" Kini giliran Kris bertanya. Sehun masih dengan kesibukannya.

"Ck! Jika dilihat saja semua juga tau. Aku bahkan memegangnya_uppps…" Sehun tersenyum kikuk menatap teman-temannya.

"K-kau memegangnya?" Tanya Chen penuh penasaran.

"Woah! Daebakk! Kenapa bisa?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun keras, namja albino itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Apa kau tidak dihajar?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Kalian lihat? Bibirku ditinju! Kekuatannya bagai bison! Aish! Padahal aku tak sengaja tadi."

Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hey! Kenalkan aku dengan salah satu temannya. Ayolah Sehyunnie~ " Rayu Chanyeol, Sehun mendelik tajam padanya.

"Malas! Teman-temannya benar-benar polos, aku takkan mau mengenalkan playboy cap ayam jago sepertimu pada mereka!"

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat teman-temannya ingin muntah segera.

"Hoy! Kapan latihannya?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar.

Akhirnya setelah menyengir ala kuda, mereka mengambil alat musik masing-masing. Chen menuju keyboardnya begitupula dengan kris yang duduk didepan drumnya.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai!"

Alunan-alunan gitar khas gitar listrik dan gebukan drum begitu menggema, untung saja ruangan itu di desain kedap suara. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan dilempari tetangga dan orang tua Chanyeol dengan botol minuman bekas, atau mungkin tomat busuk? Ckck. Mereka terus berlatih hingga jam 3 pagi. Terlalu asyik hingga tak ingat waktu.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Sudah hampir seminggu Sehun menyamar menjadi Oh Sehyun di SA High School. Dan sampai detik ini juga belum ada yang menyadari siapa dia. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan masih seperti biasa. Berkelahi, saling adu ocehan-ocehan tak berguna yang membuat masing-masing dari mereka kesal. Dan setiap malamnya Sehun masih tetap keluar untuk berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Mengingat pertandingan persahabatan yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun pandangannya terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

"Sehyuniie, kau benar-benar cantik." Ucap salah satu dari mereka bername tag 'Byun Taehyung'. Sehun tersenyum masam dan menutupi jakunnya dengan rambut wig panjangnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sehun dengan suara sok lembutnya. Kedua namja itu tersenyum dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ah~ dia berbicara kepada kita." Ucap namja bername tag Choi Zelo. Sehun yang mendengar itu ingin sekali menghajar mereka habis-habisan.

Dilain tempat, Chanyeol tengah menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang SA High School. Para siswi disana berteriak senang, namun para namja menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis. Maklum, namja dari sekolah Chanyeol dan sekolah ini saling bermusuhan.

"Dimana dia? Aku harus menyerahkan ini!" Chanyeol memegang sebuah kertas berisi lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti.

"Ini semua gara-gara Suho! Tidak bisakah nanti malam saja memberinya? Dasar orang kaya gila!" Umpatnya dengan kesal.

Seorang yeoja manis berambut coklat tua sepinggang berjalan dihadapan Chanyeol. Dengan refleks Chanyeol meraih lengan mungil anak itu.

"Chogi, kau tau dimana Oh Sehu_Oh Sehyun berada?" Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol sempat terpesona sejenak.

"Ah, tadi aku melihatnya berjalan menuju kelas. Kebetulan aku teman sekelasnya. Kau ada perlu apa?" Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis.

Matanya yang terhias eyeliner itu melengkung ketika ia tersenyum. Hidungnya yang mungil. Poninya yang sedari tadi tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus pelan. Pipinya yang sedikit gembul dengan dagu v-line. Dan juga bibir merahnya yang tipis itu sangat menggoda. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu. Hey! Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah, kau bahkan belum mengetahui namanya! Dasar playboy cap ayam jago!

"Eh, i-ini ada yang ingin ku serahkan. Tetapi aku harus bertemu dengannya dulu."

Yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Arraseo! Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan memanggilnya_"

"Tunggu!" Yeoja itu hendak berbalik namun tangan besar Chanyeol menahannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Aku? Byun Baekhyun." Yeoja yang ternyata Baekhyun itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum seperti ingin keluar.

"Emm, baiklah Chanyeol-ssi. Ah~ bukannya kau punya handphone? Kenapa tak kau hubungi saja Sehyun?"

Jleb! to the max Park Chanyeol! Dimana otakmu? Kau punya handphone bukan? Memalukan!

"E-eh, aku punya. Hanya saja aku malas menelpon anak itu. Dia akan marah-marah jika tau aku disini." Sanggah Chanyeol cepat.

"Coba saja dulu." Usul Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menelpon Sehun. Sambungan pertama namun tak diangkat. Dan_

'Yeoboseyo. Apa anak bodoh?'

"Sehyunnie, kau bisa datang ke pintu gerbang? Oppa ingin memberimu sesuatu."

'Ck! Dasar menjijikkan! Apa yang ingin kau berikan?'

"Puisi cinta sayang~ hahaha. Cepatlah, jika tidak kita putus! Kkk~. " Canda Chanyeol.

'Bitch! Sialan kau. Baiklah, tunggu aku.' PIIPP_

Baekhyun terlihat gusar. Entahlah, rasanya ia jadi tak enak hati saat mendengar percakapan 'mesra' antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol hanya bercanda.

"Emm, Chanyeol-ssi, aku ke kelas dulu ne? Permisi."

"Hey, kenapa terburu-buru? Temani aku disini ya? Jebal… Aku malas dilihat terus dengan anak-anak disini." Pinta Chanyeol dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Emm, baiklah." Desah Baekhyun pasrah.

'Hey, itu pacar Baekhyun?'

'Wah, beruntung sekali dia!'

'Bukankah itu gitariss EXO? Woah, Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung.'

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Yak Park Chan_eh, Byun Baekhyun? Ekhemm! Ada apa Chanyeol?" Nada suara Sehun yang semula keras kini berubah melembut saat melihat ada Baekhyun disana.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini Sehyunnie. Puisi cinta dan kau harus menerima ini, arrasseo jagi?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Masih tak mengerti dengan situasinya. Chanyeol mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Em, itu… Aku permisi dulu. Temanku sudah menunggu. Annyeong~. " Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang itu. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol? Ia ingin mencegah kepergian gadis manis itu namun Sehun melarangnya.

"Hey! Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau denganku?" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah sebal. Ia paling malas dengan Chanyeol yang suka bertele-tele.

"Hish! Aku harus berkumur-kumur karena mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan tadi! Ini, kau pelajari baik-baik kunci gitar ini. Lagu ini yang akan kita bawakan. "

"Aish! Seperti tak ada waktu lain saja untuk menyerahkannya. Nanti malam kita juga bertemu kan?"

"Suho yang memaksaku! Hey, kau punya teman semanis itu, kenapa tak mengenalkannya padaku eoh? Pelit sekali!"

"Karena kau playboy! Dan karena…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya, ingin menggoda Chanyeol sepertinya.

"Karena?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis.

JDEERRR! Seperti ada petir yang terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Huahahahahaha…. Hey dude, dia bukan tipe ku! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah melongo.

"Sudahlah, jangan mangap disini. Cepat kembali ke sekolah. Aku juga mau masuk! Annyeong!" Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

"Oh Sehun sialan! Kau mengerjaiku? Ish!" Chanyeol menendang-nendang batu dihadapannya dengan kesal membuatnya terlihat mirip seorang maniak. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Punya teman sakit jiwa, makanya aku ikut terkontaminasi. Ckckck"

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Jam makan siang. Seluruh murid SA High School begitu ramai terlihat di kantin sekolah. Sehun duduk di bangku paling ujung yang langsung bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca yang besar. Baru saja ia ingin menyuapkan makanannya. Seseorang datang dan mengganggunya, ani tepatnya enam orang.

"Annyeong Sehyunnie, kami boleh bergabung?" Luhan langsung duduk dimeja itu tanpa persetujuan dari Sehun terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Mereka semua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Luhan berhadapan tepat dengan Sehun. Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun.

"Perkenalkan dulu, ini teman-teman kami. Tetapi mereka berada di kelas XB." Titah Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Annyeong, aku Zhang Yixing tetapi panggil saja Lay. Kau jangan sombong denganku ya? Apa lagi pamer harta, aku paling benci. Hehehe, salam kenal." Sehun tersenyum menatap Lay.

'Jika Lay dan Suho digabungkan pasti seru,kkkk~' Kekehnya dalam hati.

"Hai, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao. Aku pintar berkelahi, jika ada yang macam-macam denganmu katakan saja, aku akan mematahkan lehernya! Hehe, salam kenal." Yeoja berambut hitam dan bermata yang mirip panda disebelah Lay itu tersenyum manis.

'Kalau ini sih cocok dengan Kris, biar dihajar habis-habisan dia dengan yeoja ini.' Batin Sehun lagi, seenaknya saja ia menjodohkan orang.-_-

"Annyeong, aku Kim Minseok. Panggil aku Minseok eonnie, arra? Sehyunnie neomu yeppo~ " Dengan gemas Minseok mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya pasrah, setidaknya ia dicubit dengan yeoja cantik.

'Ah, sepertinya dia bisa menghilangkan kikuk si Chen bodoh itu, kkkk~ ' Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Luhan menatapnya jengah.

"Yak! Jangan tersenyum-senyum saja! Perkenalkan dirimu!" Teriak Luhan, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku Oh Sehyun, salam kenal."

Mereka hanya balas tersenyum dan lanjut memakan makan siang mereka.

"Hey, Sehyun-a. Yang tadi pacarmu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun mendadak. Sehun yang terkejut dengan tak elitnya menyemburkan minumnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Uhhukk! Mwo? Lelaki tadi? Entahlah, mungkin…" Ucap Sehun pelan, dia ingin menggoda Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah masam.

"Ah, jadi itu alasanmu menolak Sungjae?" Tanya Luhan dengan pandangan kesal. Wajahnya basah dengan air minum beserta liur Sehun di dalamnya.

'Ah~ benar juga! Jika aku mengatakan aku berpacaran dengan si gila Chanyeol, pasti si namja freak bernama Sungjae itu akan menjauhiku ! Hahaha' Sehun tertawa dalam hati karena mendapat ide bodoh.

"Iya benar. Namun kami tengah bertengkar saat ini. Hehehe."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia memakan makanananya dalam diam. Luhan yang melihat perubahan sifat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Oh begitu? Bisakah kau bersihkan wajahku? Liur mu menjijikkan!" Sinis Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan malas-malasan. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan mengelap wajah Luhan dengan asal-asalan.

"Piuh! Puhh! Yak! Tissue nya masuk kedalam mulutku!" Protes Luhan dengan kesal.

"Jangan banyak protes. Jika tak ingin masuk ke dalam mulutmu, bersihkan saja sendiri." Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah datar. Luhan menggeram kesal, sejujurnya ia ingin menangis saja.

"Hey, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja, hey! Luhan, mau kemana?" Minseok yang menatap kepergian Luhan secara tiba-tiba itu menyenggol perut Tao karena bingung.

"Hey, kau kejar dia sana." Perintaah Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Dengan bodohnya Sehun mengejar kepergian Luhan.

Luhan duduk di taman sekolah. Ia memukul-mukul batang pohon dihadapannya.

"Dasar yeoja jelek! Aku membencimu Oh Sehyun!" Gumanya berulang-ulang.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengejek Sehyun seperti itu?"

DEG_itu suara Sungjae. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sungjae menatapnya horror.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia memang jelek!" Karen emosi Luhan membentak Sungjae. Namja itu terlihat terkejut, pasalnya selama ini Luhan selalu memujinya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Kau iri dengannya?"

"Untuk apa iri? Aku lebih cantik darinya! Dan satu lagi Sungjae-a. Jangan pernah mengejarnya lagi karena dia telah memiliki kekasih dari sekolah tetangga!"

CTAARRR…JDERRR! Sungjae dengan lebay nya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tak percaya tanya saja langsung!" Ucap Luhan tak mau kalah.

Sehun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon secara tak langsung tersenyum dan berterima kasih karena Luhan telah membantunya.

"Aaaakh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sehyun-a? Wae? Wae?" Teriak Sungjae menjadi-jadi. Luhan menatap sungjae datar.

'Aku salah mengidolakan seseorang' Batinnya merana(?)

"Aku takkan menyerah!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya.

'Aish! Dasar freak!' Batinnya kesal. Sehun berlari meninggalkan dua orang bodoh-menurutnya- itu.

"Luhan-a!" Tiba-tiba Sungjae menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Yeoja bermata rusa itu tentu saja senang.

"Mau kah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Kau lihat isi handphonenya. Aku ingin tau apakah dia benar berpacaran atau tidak. Aku mohon!" Sungjae mengecup tangan Luhan berulang kali. Entah seperti terhipnotis, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yey! Terimakasih Luhannie!" Sungjae berlari meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

"D-dia mengecup tanganku? Dan dia memanggilku, Luhannie? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luhan berteriak dan berloncat kegirangan. Jiwa fangirlingnya mulai kumat lagi sepertinya.

**^^MyPrettyBoy^^**

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah malas. Benar-benar ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah Sungjae. Berkali-kali ia menendang apa saja yang ada di depan matanya. Termasuk kaki seseorang yang dilihatnya.

DUGGHH….

"aaaww! Yak! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku eoh?"

Sehun menatap yeoja dihadapannya yang tengah meringis memegangi lututnya sendiri.

"Ow, mian." Ucapnya singkat dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar sialan! Ish! Aku semakin membencimu Oh Sehyun!" Pekik yeoja yang ternyata Xi Luhan. Sehun melempari tasnya tepat ke arah Luhan. Lagi-lagi tas tersebut mengenai kepala Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lempari aku hah? "

"Upps…mian, tolong letakkan tas itu diatas tempat tidurku. Aku ingin buang air, kkk~"

BLAMMM…..Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup. Mulut mungil Luhan tak henti-hentinya mencibir. Dengan kesal ia membanting tas tersebut ke atas ranjang milik Oh Sehyun.

"Enak saja memperintahkan aku. Memangnya aku ini budakmu apa? Andai saja ada benda berharga di dalam tasmu, akan ku curi!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah memerah padam.

'Aku bisa mendengarmu! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menggeledah tas ku!'

Entah telinga Sehun itu adalah telinga kelinci, ia bisa mendengar ocehan-ocehan Luhan dengan jelas walaupun ia tengah berkosentrasi di dalam sana -_-.

"Huhhh…. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Dan kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan yeoja sepertimu? Kenapa teman sekamarku tak pernah ada yang beres?" Luhan berbicara pada tas Sehun dengan menunjuk-nujuk tas tersebut, seolah tas itu adalah wujudnya Sehyun,bukan Sehun karena ia tak kenal sama sekali dengan sosok 'Sehun'.

Well, teman sekamar Luhan memang tak pernah ada yang beres. Sebelumnya ia satu kamar dengan yeoja jadi-jadian bernama 'Amber Liu' . Penampilan Amber yang mirip dengan laki-laki membuat Luhan takut untuk pulang ke asrama. Oh, Amber itu kelainan seksual. Bahkan seringkali ketika Luhan tidur, Amber mengigau lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu sayang, jadilah milikku'. Makanya, Luhan meminta tukar teman sekamar. Nyatanya Sehyun jauh lebih menyebalkan dari pada Amber.

Luhan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjangnya sendiri tentu saja. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah asyik senyum-senyum sendiri. Difikiran Luhan, jangan-jangan anak itu mengeluarkan emas ya? -_-

"Hey, orang gila! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Luhan dengan sinisnya. Sehun yang semulanya tersenyum kini kembali memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Ia duduk diatas ranjangnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang Luhan.

"Suka-suka ku. Memangnya ada larangan disini untuk tidak boleh tersenyum? Dasar jelek, rusa Cina, dada rata!"

Upss….Sehun, kau membangkitkan monster di tubuh Luhan. Astaga, mulutmu tak bisa diajak kompromi Oh Sehun? Mana image 'lemah gemulai'mu saat menjadi Oh Sehyun?

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sengit. Ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut Sehun, atau menendang bokongnya sekalian. Wajahnya merah padam antara kesal bercampur malu tentu saja. Catat lagi, dada Luhan itu besar okey? Bahkan Sehun sempat memegangnya-walau tak sengaja. Baiklah, lupakan soal dada. Kita lihat kembali kedua anak manusia disana. Sehun meraih ponselnya lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku paling benci dikatakan rusa Cina! Dan dadaku itu besar! Kau itu iya! Dadamu bahkan tak ada sama sekali!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke arah Luhan. Ia mendesah malas, malas meladeni Luhan yang kadar cerewetnya sudah dalam level akut itu.

"Jinjja? Bukankah kau itu orang Cina? Kau juga mirip rusa, jadi julukanmu itu cocok dengan nama 'rusa Cina'. Dan_"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. Si yeoja cantik itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Bayangan bahwa Sehun itu abnormal bersarang kembali di otaknya.

"Dadaku memang rata. Aku tak percaya jika dadamu itu besar. Boleh ku pegang?" Bisik Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"DASAR BYUNTAE! ABNORMAL!" Dan wajah Sehun kembali lagi mendapat memar akibat pukulan dari Luhan. Mungkin jika Sehun berdiam lebih lama lagi disini, wajah tampannya akan sekarat. Oh, malang sekali. Ckckck.

**=to be continued=**

**Lalalala….. gimana? Gimana? Hihihihi *ketawa bareng chen* . udah ada moment chanbaek kan? Ntar buat pairing lain author juga bakal buat kok, tenang aja! .**

**mian buat yang biasnya sungjae. Author buat dia lebay, hehehehe *dikejar pake golok***

**maaf juga yang nungguin ini ff, author kelamaan nyambung ceritanya. Soalnya ide buat cerita yang lain lagi numpuk, malah ini ide buat cerita ini ngilang ditiup anginnya sehun -_-.**

**Author butuh kritik dan saran kalian semua. Wokeh , author pamit undur diri.**

**Review ne? * kebo eyes***


End file.
